pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
CourageBob PinkPants
TomandJerryFan360's tv-show spoof of Nickelodeon television series, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast: * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Patrick Star * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Squidward Tentacles * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Mr. Krabs * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sandy Cheeks * Red (The Tex Avery Show/Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) as Mrs. Puff * Starfire (Teen Titans) as Pearl Krabs * Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Sheldon J. Plankton * Pluto (Disney) as Gary * Thomas the Tank Engine as Mermaid Man * James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends) as Barnacle Boy * Father Kind (Codename: Kids Next Door) as Man Ray * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Dirty Bubble * Queen Narissa (Enchanted) as Karen * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Larry the Lobster Episodes: Season 1: # Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome # Bubblestand / Ripped Tail # Jellyfishing / Vincent! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School # Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple # Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine / Pickles # Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam # Twilight's Rocket / Squeaky Boots # Nature Tail / Opposite Day # Culture Shock / F.U.N. # MuscleCourage BuffPants / Flik the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone / Employee of the Month # Scaredy Tail / I Was a Teenage Pluto # CB-129 / Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time / Suds # Valentine's Day / The Paper # Arrgh! / Rock Bottom # Texas / Walking Small # Fools in April / Zhou's Spatula # Hooky / Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine ll Season 2: # Your Shoe's Untited / Ant's Day Off # Something Smells / Bossy Boots # Big Brown Loser / Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie / Imitation Sulley # Rodan Mothra / Patty Hype # Grandma's Kisses / Antville # Prehibernation Week / Life of Crime # Christmas Who? (Parts Included) # Survival of the Idiots / Dumped # No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine lll / Pony Jokes # Pressure / The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied / Pluto Takes a Bath # Welcome to the Chum Bucket / FrankenHound # The Secret Box / Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love # Procrastination / I'm with Stupid # Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games # Ant on Strike / Twilight, Courage, and the Great White Shark Season 3: # The Algae's Always Browner / CourageGuard on Duty # Club Courage / My Pretty Horse # Just One Bite / The Bully # Nasty Patty / Idiot Box # Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine lV / Doing Time # Snowball Effect / One Sulleys Trash # As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? # No Weenies Allowed / Molt Returns # Sulley Borg / Rock-A-Bye Bivalve # Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video # Party Pooper Tail # Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine V # New Student Great Dane / Whales # Ugh (Parts Included) # The Great Dog Race / Mid-Life Crustacean # Born Again Sulley / I Had an Accident # Monster Land / The Camping Episode # Missing Identity / Vincent's Army # The Courage Who Could Fly (Parts Included) # Courage Meets Captain Gutt / Pranks a Lot Season 4: # Fear of a Krabby Patty / Suit of a Man # The Lost Mattress / Sulley vs. Vincent # Have You Seen This Dog? (Parts Included) # Skill Crane / Good Neighbors # Selling Out / Funny Pants # Dunces and Dragons (Parts Included) # Enemy In-Law / Mermaid Tank Engine and Barnacle Red Engine Vl: The Motion Picture # Scooby SmartPants / AntBob DogPants # Krusty Towers / Miss Red, You're Fired # Ghost Host / Pigs Ahoy # Titan of a Birthday / Karate Island # All That Glitters / Wishing You Well # New Leaf / Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation / Wigstruck # Antastic Voyage / That's No Lady # The Thing / Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears / Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild / Best Frenemies # The Brown Purloiner / Ant Wood # Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum Season 5: # Friend or Foe (Parts Included) # The Original Fry Cook / Night Light # Rise and Shine / Waiting / Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' Woody # New Digs / Sulley a la Mode # Roller Cowards / # Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love a Patty / # Breath of Fresh Flik # Money Talks / Courage vs. Nigel / Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Courage / Sing a Song of Scooby # A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Shame / The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas / Le Big Switch # Atlantis PinkPantis (Parts Included) # Picture Day / Scoob No Pay / Claudandus # Blackened Dog / Mermaid Tank Engine vs. Courage # The Inmates of Summer / To Save a Pony # Pest of the West (Parts Included) # 20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom # What Ever Happened to Courage? (Parts Included) # The Two Faces of Flik / DogHenge # Banned in Bikini Bottom / Mr. Peabody Season 6: # House Fancy / Monster Road # Penny Foolish / Nautical Novice # Courageicus / Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal / Gone # The Splinter / Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day / Sun Bleached # Giant Flik / No Nose Knows # Patty Caper / Vincent's Regular # Boating Buddies / The Monster Kronicle # The Slumber Party / Grooming Pluto # CourageBob PinkPants vs. the Big One (Parts Included) # Porous Pockets / Choir Boys # Krusty Krushers / The Card # Dear Villains / Ditchin' # Hunter / Cephalopod Lodge # Ant's Visit / To Courage or Not to Courage # Shuffleboarding / Professor Flik # Pet or Pests / Villainess Overload # Gullible Tail / Overbooked # No Hat for Scooby / Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked # Chum Bucket Supreme / Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Square (Parts Included) # Pineapple Fever / Chum Caverns # The Clash of Gargamel Season 7: # Ant-Vision / I Heart Dancing # Growth Spout / CourageBob PinkPants: Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Twilight / The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons / Model Courage # Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful / A Pal for Pluto # Yours, Mine, and Mine / Kracked Sulley # The Curse of Bikini Bottom / Flik in Clarinetland # Courage's Last Stand (Parts Included) # Back to the Past / The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears / Summer Job # One Coarse Meal / Pluto in Love # The Play's the Thing / Rodeo Daze # Granny Rose's Secret Recipe / The Cent of Money # The Bigfoot Who Came to Bikini Bottom / Welcome to Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Curse of the Weed / The Main Drain # Animal Buddies / Dog-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper (Parts Included) # That Sinking Feeling / Karate Great Dane # Buried in Time / Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side / Dog Puppy # Hide and Then What Happens? / Shellback Shananigans # The Masterpiece / Wrath Attack # You Don't Know Courage / Tunnel of Glove # Krusty Dogs / The Wreck of Tigger # New Toon in Town / Love That Ant # Big Brother Duke / Perfect Chemistry Season 8: # Accidents Will Happen / The Other Patty # Drive Thru / The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game / Sentimental Courage # Frozen Face-Off (Parts Included) # Flik's School for Grown-Ups / Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Ant / The Googly Artiste # A PinkPants Family Vacation (Parts Included) # Scooby's Staycation / Walking the Vincent # Mooncation / Sulley Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools (Parts Included) # Mermaid Tank Engine Begins / Vincent's Good Eye # Barnacle Face / Pet Sitter Scoob # House Sittin' for Twilight / Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom # Bubble Troubles / The Way of the Courage # The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom / Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Courage / Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now? / Planet of the Jellyfish # Free Samples / Home Sweet Rubble # Morgana / InCOURAGEiac # Face Freeze! / Glove World R.I.P. # Antitis / Demolition Doofus # Treats! / For Here or to Go # It's a Courage Christmas! (Parts Included) # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! / Chum Fricassee # The Good Monster Name / Move lt or Lose lt # Hello Bikini Bottom! (Parts Included) Season 9: Season 10: Season 11: Movies: # The CourageBob PinkPants Movie (2004) # The CourageBob Movie: Dog Out of Water (2015) # The CourageBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Dog (2020) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:CourageBob PinkPants Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-Spoofs Category:TV-spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network